Over time there have been repeated attempts to provide compact tooth brush kits. The need for such has increased with a more mobile society. Meals away from home, travel, and hurried schedules have increased the desire and need for more portability in dental hygiene. Addressing issues such as halitosis, cavities, and gingivitis are routine concerns. A complete dental hygiene kit is needed. Additionally, any device which fulfills the needs raised by these issues and concerns must address the particular concerns of child dental health as well. Children, for example, have a difficult time positioning a toothbrush such that the brush contacts their teeth. The present invention solves these problems, concerns, and more.